Iron Fist
Iron Fist aka Danny Rand is a martial artist superhero and is the best friend wof Luke Cage. Biography He was raised in K'un-Lun Island but that was his home and treasure. He had to kill Shou-Lao, a dragon to get his iron fist. Since he killed the dragon, he could put his chi energy into his fists to become Iron fist but something inside him always tells him that he doesn't deserve his iron fists. He kept a dragon on his uniform to symbolize Shou-Lao. His parents were killed by his father's business partner Harold Meachum. He then lived in K'un-Lun with Master Kung, from whom he learned martial arts. He then moved to America and became a member of the Defenders. Personality ''' Danny Rand is a very determined fighter. He is knowledgeable when it comes to ancients, and very introspective, frequently becoming pensive over things he doesn't understand. Most likely due to not having a normal childhood, Danny is incredibly interested in many things the average young teen would enjoy. He also loves the zoo, and sometimes goes there by himself at night. despite defeating him, Iron First mentions his hatred for Shou-Lao often. '''Relationships * Luke Cage: Luke and Danny are best friends. Danny and Luke rarely fight. They do tend to tease each other often, but never try to hurt each other mentally. * Jessica Jones: He typically has a very close, however platonic, relationship with Jessica Jones. Powers and Abilities * Chi Manipulation: After gaining the power of the Iron Fist, Danny can harness his chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities. Through the use of his chi, He can turn his melee attacks into powerful energy based attacked. * Dragon Blast: He can also shoot "Chi energy" from his hands. This attack is basically a powerful pink energy blast shaped like a dragon from his hands. * Chi Healing: Danny is capable of healing his wounds by channeling his chi. When a bullet pierced his hand, he was able to regenerate the wound in a matter of seconds by summoning the Iron Fist. * Enhanced Reflexes: Channeling his chi allows Danny to enhance his focus and perception. This allows him to react to danger in mid-combat at a superhuman rate. * Enhanced Agility: Channeling his chi allows Danny to perform athletic feats that should be impossible for a human. * Master Martial Artist: Under Lei Kung's tulage, Rand has underwent rigorous training in ancient Chinese martial arts since childhood, thus he has exceptional mastery of Kung Fu. His martial arts prowess, combined with his mystical power of the Iron Fist, allows him to overpower most of his enemies effortlessly. * 'Bōjutsu: I'ron Fist tends to sometimes use his bo staff in battle with great skill. He makes use of his bō's versatile nature to block as well as counter attack. Despite this, he also able to deliver powerful strikes that can send enemies flying, and combine it with his physical combat skills. Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Defenders